Conventional shine additives for cleaning formulations for hard surfaces are based on added wax or acrylic polymer, which do not support a cleaning function. Such care products, which generate shine and at the same time have a repair effect, are often provided as wax-like compositions and in order to attain a shine and repair effect require application and subsequent, possibly repeated, polishing. Such agents leave behind a solid film, which seals the surface. In particular on floor coverings, such compositions may lead to visible tread marks due to different mechanical loading. Uneven surfaces are smoothed as a result of this, and although shine is generated, the property of the surface is also changed visibly. In most cases even matte or structured surfaces treated in this way appear varnished and do not look refreshed and new. Currently obtainable formulations are expensive and the ingredients often are not soluble in water.